


Centrism

by Manofbooksandtv



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manofbooksandtv/pseuds/Manofbooksandtv
Summary: They did it in the Cloakroom
Relationships: Keir Starmer/Boris Johnson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Centrism

They did it in the cloakroom.

Every Wednesday, after they ripped pieces off each other in the Commons, they would sneak off to the cloakroom and make it up to one another.

Neither really knows why it started, but they know when. After Boris came back from the hospital, he found everything so much harder – but nothing was harder than getting harder. He and Carrie no longer found solace in each other’s arms. Boris could get plenty of validation from the media, or from backbenchers, but the comfort of two bodies entwined was what he craved most of all.

Keir Starmer wasn’t interested in validation, which was good, because he wasn’t getting any. His party was divided, the members hung up on their Lost Lenore Corbyn, and the media didn’t think he had the passion for the job. He was determined to prove them wrong, but thanks to so many years repressing himself, he couldn’t find the rage in him. He had been burnt out on years of Brexit fighting, and austerity battles. The young trot who once railed against the monarchy was long gone. He was a passive participant in his own life, with no power to change his party or his policy.

Then one day, Boris went too far. He doesn’t even remember what he said now, probably some off-colour joke, that’s what it normally was, but that day, Keir was not in the mood. After Prime Minister’s Questions, the Labour leader cornered him, and Boris ushered them both into a closet to prevent a scene. They started by arguing, then on to fighting, then kissing.

Then they made love.

Keir was always on top, just how he liked it. Boris finally felt the warmth Covid had robbed from his life. They had made something beautiful.

They met in the middle, and suddenly, everything worked.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to be sorry


End file.
